


The Sun Shines

by Merely_Specters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Lies, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stormbreaker - Freeform, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: Thor mourns Loki after Thanos has been defeated.





	The Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is set in an ideal end to Infinity War where the Avengers are quickly able to reverse the snap (though I suppose it can just as easily be set after canon Endgame. It’s up to your interpretation)

Everybody returned, in the end.

The dead were dust no more; each laughed and cried with those they had left behind. The gauntlet was charred, and Thanos’s remains lay decaying at their feet.

It was all over.

The sun was high in the sky, and a light breeze gently swayed the grasses. Wakanda was picturesque.

Thor sat alone.

He had distanced himself from the group of warriors, retreating to an empty part of the forest while they weren’t looking. He traveled far enough that he couldn’t hear their conversation ( _they all sounded so happy_ ). A fallen tree served as his seat.

His head hung low.

He held Stormbreaker lazily in his hand, throwing it into the dirt and picking it up again. Every time it hit the ground, the axe produced a resounding thud. The blade left blood in the dirt each time, cutting the grass cleanly with a coppery sheen.

It was all over.

Thor’s adrenaline slowly began to dissipate. He breathed out one long sigh into the open air.

He sagged, clutching Stormbreaker’s handle, and his knuckles went white.

The sunlight hit Thor’s armor through the cover of trees. The rays reflected into a million different pinpoints of light, spatters of angelic blood, around him. Thor moved and the blood followed his movements. Thor knew that it was because of him. It was his fault. 

Everything was his fault.

_(If only he had been quicker; then maybe that blood wouldn’t be on his hands. Maybe if he had been stronger, he could have ripped apart that metal cage, but he didn’t. Loki’s neck snapped. Loki died. For once in his life, there were no illusions.)_

Stormbreaker hummed with power, and Thor felt himself crackling with electricity. Sparks jumped from him to the tree he sat on, singing its still-living body. Tears on his cheek conducted the electricity, glowing brightly against his skin.

Thor set Stormbreaker down. The sparks fizzled out. All that was left was his singed skin, blackened in tracks down his cheeks.

Thor looked up, staring directly into the sun.

“You lied, brother,” he murmured. “The sun shines only on me.”


End file.
